Networks are getting larger to handle communications between more and more devices. Networks need to be designed and managed to handle a commensurate increase in traffic. Software defined networks (SDN) involve the use of software running on a centralized controller to view network traffic and make network control programmable at a high level, the control plane, by decoupling network control from traffic forwarding functions of the data plane.
To ensure acceptable network performance, an improved system and method for resource monitoring and allocation for SDN is needed.